1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium that records a program that can cut out an image surrounded by markings from a document image.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a technology for cutting out an image surrounded by markings from a document image obtained by scanning a newspaper, a magazine, or the like.
It is desirable to improve user friendliness in an information processing apparatus and a program that cut out an image surrounded by markings from a document image.